


Burning On The Back Streets

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [23]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 15:58:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: "You're really not good at this, are you?"





	Burning On The Back Streets

"You're really not good at this, are you?" Bax teases, dodging Simon's every blow. "Come on, Snow, you're the one supposed to bring order to the universe."

 

The noise Simon makes is in between a growl and a curse, angry and frustrated, enough to make Baz pause.

 

The ship rocks as the energy in the cabin equalizes, and Simon hears Penny muttering to herself in the cockpit.

 

"Snow?" Baz raises his eyebrows, fingers resting lighting on Simon's shoulders. "Need a break, pretty boy?"

 

He nods, leaning against his boyfriend's chest, tired and burnt out. "How the fuck am I going to save the senate now?"

 

"You'll figure it out, okay?" He gently pulls Simon closer, onto a bench.

 

"Alright."


End file.
